


The Wishes We Make

by mooksie01



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: CanYouHandleFluffThisExtreme?!, F/M, Fluff, Japhan, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phan - Freeform, TheseCuteDorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooksie01/pseuds/mooksie01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are on vacation in Japan, and Phil can't help himself when he sees the perfect opportunity to ask Dan a huge question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wishes We Make

**Author's Note:**

> I've shipped this pairing for a very long time now, but I've never written anything for it, so this is my first attempt at Phan. Be gentle. Also in my world, Dan is the uke. I don’t care, I do what I want. I’m a rebel. 
> 
> I’m not sure that this turned out EXACTLY as I wanted it, but then again, nothing I write EVER does, so I’m used to it by now. HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D
> 
> (Phil's a cute little dork <3)

                Phil couldn’t stop smiling as he walked through Japan with Dan, Duncan, and Mimei. The couple was leading the way whilst he and Dan followed behind. Speaking of Dan, Phil’s smile grew wider, if not slightly more nervous, as he glanced fondly at Dan by his side. Dan looked up, meeting his eyes and smiling as their fingers brushed by their sides.

                Phil turned his gaze to the ground as Dan was distracted by a vendor that was selling amulet thingies. Mimei was giggling, dragging the three men over to the vendor and pointing out the different amulets and their meanings. Duncan was just looking at her and smiling, and Phil couldn’t be happier that they had managed to find each other. They really did complete each other and Phil thought it was adorable… like a lion. Wait, no, a lion cub.

                Adorable… and Phil’s eyes were drawn back to Dan, who was grinning up at him; his eyes sparkling and dimples showing as he excitedly showed Phil the good luck charm he had found. Unconsciously, Phil’s hand traveled down to his jacket pocket, dipping inside and fiddling with the little black box inside. Soon… he just had to wait for the right moment.

                Saying that Phil was nervous would be an understatement. He never thought it was possible to be so happy and yet so afraid at the same time. He quickly drew his hand out of his pocket as Dan turned back around towards him and showed him the white amulet he had bought.

                “I think I’ll buy that good luck charm, Dan,” Phil said, grabbing the little red amulet off the cart. He was going to need some good luck for what he had planned.

                After quickly filming themselves with their amulets and telling their subscribers what the charms meant, they continued to walk a little ways before coming to another stand of some kind.

                Mimei picked up two little tablets from the stand and handed them to Dan and Phil, before explaining, “So we’ll go over there, and write some wish for world peace, or… _something_ on it, and then we can hang them up.”

                Duncan grabbed Mimei’s hand and led them over to a small bin of sharpies, where Dan and Phil each grabbed one and began writing on the little tablets. Phil smiled, writing about pandas before grabbing their handheld camera and turning it on so that he and Dan could read out what they had wished for. He figured it would make a good edition to the “A Day in the Life” they were planning.

                “I wish for pandas to mate and increase in population,” Phil read, holding his little tablet up for the camera, before turning to the stand and hanging the tablet up. Then, he turned the camera toward Dan, who quickly read his out as well.

                “I wish for more people to appreciate Kanye as an artist, not who he is as a person.”

                Dan hung his tablet up as well to the sound of laughter from the other three; Phil’s being the most prominent. Phil was staring at Dan again; he just couldn’t help himself. Dan was so sweet, and beautiful, and funny… Phil had no idea how he had managed to obtain such a perfect boyfriend.

_'And soon he’ll be your fiancé if you play your cards right,”_ Phil thought.

                The group began to walk away again when an idea struck him. He knew exactly how he could do this.

                “Wait a minute!” He quickly called, turning and running back to the stand again. He grabbed another tablet, probably violating some kind of tradition or custom or something, but at the moment there was something more important than tradition at stake. Duncan, Mimei, and Dan were walking slowly back to where Phil was scribbling on another tablet, all of them with confused expressions on their faces.

                As the group arrived back at the stand, Phil turned around and shoved the tablet into Dan’s hands. Phil watched as Dan fumbled with the tablet for a moment, before glancing down and reading it aloud: “I wish for him to say ‘yes’.”

                Dan’s eyebrows furrowed, “Phil what do you… Oh my god.” He glanced up, choking on his words as he saw his boyfriend kneeling on the ground before him. There was a ring in his hand… _‘Oh god, oh god, oh god, PHIL IS PROPOSING!’_

                Phil gave Dan a nervous smile as he took in his boyfriend’s shocked expression.

                “Dan… before I met you I was just some guy in my early twenties fooling around on YouTube with no idea as to what I wanted to do with my life in the long run. When I first noticed all of your replies to my tweets, I thought you seemed really funny and nice; somebody that I could be friends with. I never would have expected that only a year later I would be moving in with you, and just after that I would fall in love with you.

                “The first time we Skyped, I remember thinking that you were beautiful. You were so nervous and you couldn’t stop giggling, but I was exactly the same. You were so sad back then; people at school were awful to you, and they made you believe things that weren’t true. You were also being pushed into a profession you hated, and you were scared that you were going to live the rest of your life unhappy.

                “I remember when you broke down in my arms because you couldn’t take university anymore. I remember you telling me that you hated law; that you always had and you only went into the major because it would make your parents happy.

                “I remember how it took us four years to stop being idiots and tell each other how we felt. I remember how we both cried because we were so happy. We kissed for the first time that night. It wasn’t the first time we cuddled, but it was the first time we slept in the same bed. Waking up that next morning, I realized that I never wanted to wake up again without you in my arms.

                “In that moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I still feel that way. I wake up every morning wondering how I got so lucky… I can’t imagine life without you, Bear. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is, Daniel James Howell, I love you more than I love lions, Muse, and mismatched socks; will you marry me?”

                Gazing into Dan’s eyes, Phil noticed that he was crying. He didn’t know if that was a good sign… and he was starting to get nervous at the lack of response. Mimei and Duncan were standing behind Dan looking just as shocked as Dan looked. Just as Phil was about to speak again, Dan began to softly stutter out a response.

                “I- Oh my god, Phil. _Oh my god, Phil._ I- yes. Yes. Yes, Phil Lester, I will marry you. Yes. I want to be Dan Lester. Yes. Oh my god. I love you so much,” Dan stuttered.

                Phil didn’t think he had ever smiled so much in his life. He stood, slipping the diamond engagement ring onto Dan’s hand before laughing and picking Dan up to spin him around. As he set his new fiancé down again, he became aware of the applause around him. They had managed to attract a small crowd, and it seemed Dan had noticed it, too, as he had a soft pink blush on his face. Mimei and Duncan were clapping the loudest, big grins spread across their faces.

                Phil gently grabbed Dan’s chin and turned him back to face him, before giggling, “Hey Dan, guess what?”

                Dan was smiling big again, and his eyes were red-rimmed and glassy, but in that moment he was the most beautiful thing Phil had ever seen. “What, Phil?” Dan gently leaned their foreheads together.

                Phil laughed, sliding his hands downwards to gently grip Dan’s hips, before whispering, “We’re getting married.”

                Dan was crying again, and all of a sudden his arms were wrapped around Phil’s neck and they were kissing.

                And in that moment, with Mimei and Duncan watching with big smiles, and his own hands wrapped securely around his fiancé’s waist as they kissed, Phil knew that he had everything he could ever want in life.


End file.
